Men in black one shot
by matthew.messih
Summary: the detectives Matthew and luca go to new York to meet men in black


**It was a sunny day as the two world wide famous detectives Matthew and Luca drove into New York City in their Lamborghini. They got a call from someone with a caller ID of top secret, the person said to go to times square in new York, when you get there enter a store called Joey's comic book store, when you get there ask for a burger and he will let you in a secret door and you will get further instructions, then it said this phone will self destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and then my iphone 4s blew up. So as they drove through Times Square they finally saw Joey's comic book store. "There it is," said Luca, as Matthew parked his car and went inside. "Hello, would you like to take a look at some comics, we just get a fresh shipment of captain America comics?" asked the owner Joey. "No thank you, but I would like a burger," answered Matthew. "Oh, come this way," said Joey as Matthew and Luca followed him to a shelf filled with kimo versus demon comic books. **  
Then Joey removed one of the books and then the entire bookshelf fell and it showed a door. "Keep going straight and someone will meet you at the end, and here is a lantern, its dark," said Joey. "Ok," said Matthew as him and Luca as they started walking through the hallway. "What is this all about?" asked Luca. "I don't know," answered Matthew, "but, I think I see a light over there". "Let's hurry up then," said luca as they begin running to the light. "What is this?" asked Luca as they looked at the swirling circle that was giving off the light. "I don't know but we came this far let's continue," said Matthew as he stepped through the swirling circle followed by Luca.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Luca as he entered the portal into a bright room decorated with holographs, a humongous screen, and amazing electronics. The room was filled with men in black suits and aliens, yes aliens. "Al…ali…aliens, those are aliens," cried Luca. "Welcome Matthew and Luca to the men in black headquarters," said a pale man with gray hair in a black suit. "Hello," said Matthew. "I'm agent k, and this is my partner agent j," said agent k pointing to a person beside him. "hello," said Agent j, "sorry about your phone exploding, will get you a replacement". "What is men in black?" asked luca. " men in black is a agency that protects the earth from the scum of the universe," answered agent k. "Sorry to be rude, why are we here?" asked Matthew. "Well, come over here and we will explain," said agent j walking over to the humongous screen followed by his partner and the detectives.  
"You're here because we heard you two are a couple of good detectives," said agent j. "thank you," said Matthew and luca at the same time. "So you guys arrest aliens?" asked Matthew. "Yes," answered agent j, "but there is one monster that is too hard to find, so we that that you two detectives could help us". "I'd be happy to," said Matthew. "Me to," luca also said. "Ok, let's get you changed into black suits then will meet you back here," said agent k. "ok," replied luca as him and Matthew followed someone to a room. "Put these on," said the man handing them each a suit. "This is freaky," said luca putting on the suit. "I know," replied Matthew, "let's go," as they left the room and went back to the agents. "Ok let's go and gets some weapons," said agent j. "Weapons," exclaimed Matthew. "Of course weapons, what do you we kill the aliens with," said agent k, as if it was obvious.  
"Follow me," said agent j as he entered a door across them. "Wow!" exclaimed luca as they entered a hallway with hundreds of thousands of guns. "Here," said agent k as he walked up to a shelf and started handing out to each person a gun, "also here's a Neutralizer, it wipes the memory of people who have seen an alien". "Cool," said luca taking one. "Where going to nick's soccer store where the monster whose name is glob, was last spotted," said agent k. "follow me to the car," said agent j. "is it a hovercraft?" asked luca. "Sort of," answered agent k showing them a Honda civic. "This is not a hovercraft," said Matthew. "Get in," said agent k as he went inside followed by everyone else. "Fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the ride," said agent j. boom!, as the car blasted off into the sky at the speed of light. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Matthew and luca. Then the car stopped and landed on the ground in front of a store that was closed called nick's soccer store with soccer balls instead of O's. "I think I'm going to be sick," said Matthew as he got out of the car followed by the rest. "You get use to it," said agent j. "let's go in," said agent k. "but it's closed?" asked luca. "Who cares," said agent j as he kicked open the door and they went inside.  
"Guy's check out this glow in the dark soccer ball's we can use as light," said Luca. "Pass me one," said agent k as luca passed a soccer ball to each person and they continued walking. "Yuk!" exclaimed Matthew, "what is that?" as the rest of their group looked at what he was seeing. "That's alien slime," answered agent j, "look where it is heading" as they followed the slime to a door way. "I think that this is the alien's lair," said Luca, "let's go in" as the agents opened the door in to a dark room with slime covering the walls. "Guy's check this out," said Matthew running to a big screen with a map on it followed by the rest. "This map shows were glob hit's," said agent k. "the next place he is hitting is Joe's gameing store". "We have to get there," said agent j as he ran out the door followed by everyone else, into the car and blasted off.  
"Ah…..I am not getting used to this!," screamed Luca. "Were here," said agent k calmly stopping in front of a store that said Joe's gameing store. "There's the monster!" yelled luca pointing at something that is so scary it's hard to say what it looks like. It was a big blue pile of slime moving with tentacles covering most of its body; it was 5 feet tall and moved very slow with a grin on its face. "Well, well, well, look who it is, the men in black," said the glob in a squeaky voice. "Take cover!" screamed agent k as the glob started shooting slime at them. "I've been hit!" yelled agent j as the glob shot him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. "I'm coming," yelled luca as he ran to help but getting his gun stolen by glob and pushed. "I got this!" screamed Matthew as he ran at the alien, dodging the slime and hitting the alien right in the jut making him explode sending slime ever where.  
"Good job," said agent j pating him on the back. "Let's go back," as they went into the car and zoomed to the headquarters where Matthew and luca changed and met at their Lamborghini. "Thanks again for your help," said agent k shaking their hand followed by agent j. "It was nothing," said Matthew. "There is one problem," said agent j. "what is the problem?" asked luca. "You guys cannot remember what happened so I will have to Neutralize you," answered agent k. "ok, go ahead," said Matthew as they got ready. "Ok," said agent j as him and agent k put on black sunglasses, took out there Neutralizer and Neutralized them. "Where am I?" asked luca. "You are in new York heading to Chicago," answered agent k as Matthew and luca got in there car. "Bye," said agent j as the two detectives drove off in to the sunset.

The end!


End file.
